


People Notice

by KoraSonata



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, SuperCorp, karlena, oblivious love, supergirl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 17:11:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13640742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoraSonata/pseuds/KoraSonata
Summary: Everyone notices the chemistry between Kara and Lena. Everyone except...Kara and Lena.





	People Notice

**Author's Note:**

> Mostly follows canon, just with highlighted subtext. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Supergirl.

The first time she met Lena Luthor, Kara was immediately flustered. Clark had dismissed it as merely nerves. A side effect from being in the presences of one of the most powerful people in National City. And a Luthor at that. The Super’s had a checkered past with the Luthor’s; so it was understandable that Kara be a bit nervous upon her first meeting with Lena.

Clark didn’t question it when later that same day, Supergirl had chosen to save Lena in that chopper, over the rest of the civilians of National City. He figured Kara simply questioned his past history with the Luthor family, and thus thought it appropriate to save the young C.E.O. herself. And besides, the civilians were nothing Superman couldn’t handle.

But it wasn’t until they were all back in Lena’s office, that he really began questioning anything at all. They probably didn’t even know it themselves back then, but Clark had noticed the way Kara had blushed; stumbling over her words, when the Luthor had addressed her directly. Or when their gazes had remained locked for longer than was strictly necessary. Or how Kara had watched her walk away with that small smile twitching at the corners of her lips. And then it all clicked into place for him.

Kara; who had not had much prior experience with the Luthor, was unaware at just how out-of-character it was when Lena had given her that “all access pass” to her office. But Jess; who had witnessed first hand just how the Luthor usually took to unannounced interruptions, had noticed her uncharacteristic lack of malice. And it was for this very reason, that Jess didn’t question how odd of a request it had been for the Luthor.

When Lena had come to personally invite Kara to her Gala, Mon-El had immediately interjected and had invited himself along. Kara didn’t question his reasoning; immediately assuming that coming from a planet of partiers, he simply wanted to go out and have a good time. But he had seen the way Kara had given the Luthor her full and undivided attention the second she had laid eyes on her. And he had seen the way the usually proud and collected Luthor, had suddenly began folding her arms protectively around herself; nervously biting her bottom lip, in the presence of the young reporter. He had been jealous, and thus had tried to interject. He _definitely_ didn’t miss the glare Kara had thrown his way when Lena had allowed him to tag along. And there was a definite buzz about the room when word got out that Miss. Luthor herself had personally requested the attendance of a rookie journalist at her exclusive gala.

Kara didn’t notice the nervous way Lena had twiddled her thumbs the first time she had knocked on her apartment door. But Alex had certainly noticed how her smile had disappeared when the Luthor caught sight of her standing in Kara’s kitchen. She remembered how Lena had stopped mid sentence to stare at her; looking her up and down disapprovingly, before Kara had mentioned she was her sister.

Lena didn’t give it much thought when she stood up after having set off the black body field generator. She had just saved Supergirl’s life. But Winn noticed the way Kara had glared at him, fully aware at how crawling out from beneath a table; followed closely behind by Lena, must look. Only after he had explained did Kara relax again.

The experience had definitely brought them closer, but neither party really gave it much thought. Though it was certainly the shock of the century for Lillian Luthor when she had walked in on their seemingly intimate conversation that night. Lillian had seen the way the pair had smiled at each other like they were old friends. And she certainly wasn’t blind to how their eyes had remained locked; long after their words had ceased, when they thought themselves alone. It was why she had later scoffed when Supergirl had informed her that they were only friends, when Lillian had demanded what the Girl of Steel meant to her daughter.

Hank Henshaw was many things; but the use of his cybertronic eye prevented “blind” from being one of them. Supergirl had shown up to prevent him from stealing the isotope at L-Corp; and he had seen the way the Luthor had looked at the Girl of Steel as she lay helplessly on the ground. He had noticed the manner in which Supergirl had glanced over at Lena. Right then he knew it would be the easiest way to kill 2 birds with one stone. The quickest way to hurt Supergirl was to hurt Lena. And so he had thrown that slab of cement at the Luthor. But that simple action seemed to give the hero all the motivation she needed, and Hank saw as she cast herself in front of Lena without a second thought; taking the full force of the blast.

When Lena had stood with her hand on the key of that rocket launcher, Kara had blamed the heat of the moment for her state of disarray. But J’onn could not ignore the crack of her voice as Supergirl implored Lena not to release the Medusa virus; and Lillian could no more deny the look of desperate pleas in the eyes of the hero.

Kara didn’t give it a second thought when she went to see Lena after she had testified against her mother in court. She had figured the Luthor could use a friend at a time like this. But when Jess had seen the young reporter walk in bearing a bag of donuts, she could clearly picture the look on her bosses face, before she had even shown Kara inside.

Maggie had noticed when Lena had asked Kara to stay when she had come to arrest her; as if she drew in some form of comfort with Kara there. She had noticed when Kara had then stood defensively in front of the Luthor; as if prepared to fight off every criminal in National City if it meant Lena would be safe from harm. And although Lena would never know just how fiercely Kara had defended her in her absence; the rest of the D.E.O would not soon forget how Kara had disintegrated an entire block of concrete with her bare hands; purely out of frustration, when no one had believed the Luthor was innocent.

When Winn had informed Kara that Metallo’s synthetic kryptonite was about to blow, she didn’t hesitate. Lena was there and she was in trouble. That was all that mattered. But Alex, Winn, and J’onn had definitely shared a look, as they watched Supergirl take off at full speed towards the one thing on this planet that could kill her, with no protection whatsoever.

Lena didn’t care that she sounded desperate when she had called out to Supergirl, upon the Girl of Steel crashing through the roof of the old warehouse. She knew Supergirl would save her. But neither Lillian, nor Hank, nor Metallo had missed the way Supergirl’s name had rolled off her lips. Or the way she had run; practically tripping over her own 2 feet, to get to the hero. It definitely didn’t go unnoticed when small Lena; who was completely void of any and all weapons, made as if to take on all 3 of their heavily armed persons at once, when Supergirl had cried out in pain and collapsed to the floor.

J’onn wouldn’t forget how when Metalo’s synthetic kryptonite had reached its critical point, Kara had still refused to leave without Lena. Even at the risk of her own life. And there was an obvious buzz amongst the CatCo employees when Kara’s office was suddenly overflowing with flowers the next day.

Kara really wasn’t thinking of how Supergirl would explain to the Luthor just how she had know Lena was in trouble, when she had rushed off to save her when she had been attacked in her office. Lena was in danger, and there was no time to think things through. But Lillians goons certainly hadn’t missed the look of pure rage on the face of the Superhero when she had caught the Luthor, after they had; unintentionally, pushed her off of her balcony.

Lena wasn’t really thinking when she asked Kara to tag along to her press conference at Spheerical Industries. Her ex was going to be there, and she knew she couldn’t just skip out. And Kara was her best friend. There was really nothing to think about. Moral support was a good enough reason, right? But Snapper Carr certainly got ideas into his thick skull upon seeing the very employee he had fired months ago attending the event. Lena Luthor; one of the most intelligent business women in National City. Attending the press conference for the presentation of what could quite possibly be the biggest breakthrough in medical science. And of all the people she could have brought to accompany her, she chose a failed reporter who couldn’t spell the word ‘exclusive’. Lena was a clever business woman, and Snapper was a good reporter. He wasn’t blind.

Lena may not have noticed the jealous way Kara held her body when Jack had given her that hug. But Jack didn’t miss the sudden change in her demeanour when Lena had told him that she was one of the best reporters in National City. He didn’t miss how her smile had lit up her entire face at the praise. He wasn’t blind to how Lena had reacted. Lena, the woman he had grown up with. The woman he knew had trouble making friends, and who didn’t trust easily. The woman with such a troubled past that she so rarely found anything in her life that made her smile anymore. Lena, who looked completely at ease with this woman, and who smiled at her like it was the easiest thing in the world.

Anyone who hadn’t known Kara beforehand who might have happened to overheard her phone conversation with Lena, might have just assumed that she was planning a simple outing with her friend. Go out, get a bite to eat, go to the movies. It was something friends did. But anyone who had ever met Kara could tell you how completely mind boggling it was, that by some stroke of pure genius; as one must have been a genius to accomplish such a thing, that on their previous outing, the Luthor had somehow managed to get Kara to eat _kale_. Kara Danvers; the girl who ate sticky buns every morning for breakfast and who frequented every takeout spot in the city on the regular, had eaten a _vegetable_. Only once, and by the sounds of it was not planning on doing it again any time soon. But she had eaten a vegetable. For Lena. And that in and of itself, was a miracle.

The CatCo employees were a bit divided at this point. Lena had been dropping by CatCo more often; her lunch dates with Kara becoming a more frequent occurrence. No one could quite agree as to the stage of their current relationship. Some people said they had been together for months. Others said it was a more recent thing. There were people who still thought they hadn’t made it official yet, but there were rumours of a betting pool going around as to when they would finally get together. They could see how the two acted around each other. The duo in question probably thought it was just an innocent lunch date, but they saw how they looked at each other. Yes, Kara was a touchy feely person, so their little hug when Lena got up to leave was nothing much to write home about. But it was how Kara had watched her leave, a content sort of sigh escaping her lips as she watched the brunette walk away with a smile.

When Lena started her first day at CatCo, James thought it might have simply slipped her mind to inform him that she was planning on making an appearance. The whole new management had been rather sudden after all. To say he was surprised to find that Kara had known about it was a bit of an understatement. Kara, who; best friend or not, was still just a simple reporter. Lena had informed a lowly reporter, over the acting C.E.O. of the company about a critical detail such as this. Lena was smart, and above all else, Lena was a business woman. She would have known that things such as this simply weren’t done. And had it been anyone else, she wouldn’t have. But it was Kara. And Kara always seemed to have a certain...sway with Lena Luthor. And as much as the Luthor tried to abstain herself from showing favouritism; anyone with eyes could clearly see that Kara was her favourite.

Sam had a few questions go through her mind when Lena had brought one of the CatCo reporters to tag along for something as trivial as filling out a bit of paperwork. The free way they spoke around each other certainly fell outside the norm of a boss and employee relationship. But when she had asked Kara if she was in a relationship during game night, she didn’t miss how Kara had immediately looked over at Lena; hesitating to answer. Nor did she miss how Lena had suddenly become very interested in the contents of her wine glass; conveniently avoiding all gazes as she stared into the red liquid. Like if she looked hard enough, it would reveal all the secrets of the universe.

Morgan Edge wasn’t particularly a fan favourite amongst either woman; nor was he particularly fond of the two of them in turn. But he didn’t have to know; or particularly like, either of them to know something was going on. There was only so many times that Kara could stand between them; as if she was the Luthor’s own personal body guard, looking for all the world like she was fully prepared to forcefully remove him from the premises, by throwing him out the window of the top floor. A blind person could tell that Kara’s hatred for Edge was not strictly professional.

When Edge had sent her up in that cargo plane, Lena was sure she was going to die. She had no way of knowing just who would receive her distress call, and she would never know just what had transpired in the D.E.O. when they had received it. But the look on Winn’s face when Kara was able to identify Lena as the messenger; solely on the sound of her voice alone, said it all.

Sam had become thoroughly convinced by this point. When Kara had shown how determined she was to prove the Luthor’s innocence; after Edge had falsely accused her of poisoning those children, Sam was sold. There was no one who could rival Kara’s dedication to so fiercely protecting Lena. James had been on the receiving end of Kara’s wrath on more than one occasion, when he had doubted the Luthor’s intentions. Lena had never done anything wrong ever in her life, and Kara made her thoughts on that matter abundantly clear to anyone who dared to say otherwise.

It wasn’t difficult to see the chemistry between the two. People noticed. In fact; by this point, everyone else had just accepted that Kara and Lena had secret feeling for each other. Everyone except Kara and Lena. In fact, it wasn’t until the Danvers family Christmas party that either began to suspect anything at all. But as Kara stood there; relaying how much Lena had meant to her, she couldn’t help but think. And as they stood and stared at one another; seeing nothing but love in the others eyes, they began to notice too. 


End file.
